Loyalty programs are organized to encourage and reward loyal buying behavior. Traditionally, a plastic or paper card, visually similar to a credit card or debit card, such as a loyalty card, rewards card, points card, advantage card, or club card, is used to identify the card holder as a member in a loyalty program. Once the loyalty member's identity is confirmed, a discount on the current purchase or an allotment of points for future purchases is granted.
Currently, the payment space is being transformed, becoming online-accessible. The consumer purchase experience is becoming more efficient with increased capabilities due to the use of mobile devices; for example, mobile phone users are now able to accept credit cards. Furthermore, in the loyalty industry there has also been a move away from traditional card-based schemes to online and mobile loyalty programs. While the traditional schemes vary, the common element is a push toward eradication of a traditional card, in favour of an electronic equivalent.
There exists a need to allow design and generation of applications by third party developers for use by consumers in accessing loyalty programs and managing rewards. There also exists a need for allowing customization of the user interfaces for generation of the loyalty applications.